This invention relates to a sponge mop. Particularly, it relates to a sponge mop having means for facilitating the wringing out of the sponge of the mop and means for adjusting the angle of the mop handle to the surface to be mopped while keeping the mop sponge flush with that surface.
Two problems encountered in sponge mopping are easy wringing out of the mop sponge and mopping under furniture. Generally, with prior art mops the user is put in an uncomfortable position when wringing them out and/or cannot exert adequate leverage to completely squeeze out the water therefrom. Also, to mop under furniture with these mops, the user cannot stand in an upright, normal mopping position but must assume a position lower to the surface being mopped and must also raise a portion of the mop sponge off the surface, which both detract from efficient cleaning.
The sponge mop of the present invention eliminates these problems. This mop has means for the user to select the angle of the mop's handle to the surface being mopped, so that it can be lowered when the user is mopping under furniture and raised otherwise without the mop's sponge having to be placed at an angle to the surface. Second, when this mop is wrung out, the wringing means is rotated almost 360.degree., which eliminates the uncomfortable position that results with prior art mops wrung out with a 180.degree. rotation of their wringing means.